Bombastic Love
by Laura Augusto
Summary: Gina faz parte da Ordem da Fênix e estudou durante um ano para se tornar auror. Ela consegue, mas justo quando isso acontece, Dumbledore lhe faz um pedido que vai mudar a sua vida: Que se torne uma Comensal da Morte para realizar um serviço de espionagem
1. Comensal da Morte? Eu?

**N/A IMPORTANTISSIMA:** Essa fic infelismente não é minha. É de uma amiga minha que não tem cadastro portanto eu me ofereci para postar pra ela. Bem todos devem estar se perguntando quem é a garota bem o nome (nick) dela é: Ginny Malfoy, e escreveu isto faz um belo tempinho. Portanto todos os créditos são dela e não meu. Como essa fic já esta no capitulo 19 vai haver uma atualizãção por semana. Bjinho e aproveitem essa maravilha.

**Começal da Morte? Eu?**

Fazia pouco mais de um ano que Gina Weasley havia terminado seus estudos em Hogwarts, ela morava com seus pais (seus irmãos não moravam mais na Toca). A caçula dos Weasleys era membro da Ordem da Fênix e trabalhava como assistente geral do novo Ministro da Magia, Arthur Weasley, seu pai (ele havia sido eleito quando a comunidade bruxa percebeu que Fudge não era capaz de governar com Voldemort e seus capangas à solta).

Mas na verdade o sonho de Gina era se tornar uma auror e por isso passou o último ano se preparando física e mentalmente para o exame, pois esse era na opinião de todos, extremamente difícil porque exigia várias habilidades e notas altas em quase todas as matérias. No entanto a ruiva não desanimou e até achava que havia se saído bem, só faltava o resultado para confirmar.

Mesmo tendo apenas 18 anos, tinha muita responsabilidade e era determinada. Seus dias, que eram cheios, estavam divididos entre seu emprego no Ministério, seus estudos preparatórios e as missões que cumpria para a Ordem.

Mesmo no meio de tanta correria ela arranjava às vezes tempo para se divertir com a família e com seus amigos (Colin Creevey, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, e Harry Potter).

Harry e Hermione eram namorados, mas Gina não ligava. Harry era agora apenas um amigo para ela. Era verdade que ela chegara a namorar Harry em seu 6º ano, entretanto não durara pouco mais de um ano. Os dois terminaram quando Harry descobriu que estava apaixonado por Mione.

Na época Gina ficara desolada, é claro. Contudo a vida segue, ela acabou se recuperando e hoje não guarda mágoa de nenhum dos dois. Era de certa forma grata, porque isso fez com que ela fosse forçada a amadurecer e abrir os olhos para a vida, deixar de achar que o mundo gira em torno de seu próprio umbigo.

Eram 5:30 da manhã de uma sexta-feira e estava na hora de Gina acordar, mas seu sono era muito pesado e ela nunca teria conseguido sem seu eficiente "despertador":

GINA WEASLEY ACORDA! LEVANTA AGORA MESMO! SAIA DA CAMA JÁ, SUA PREGUIÇOSA OU VAI CHEGAR ATRASADA NO TRABALHO!" –Molly Weasley grita a plenos pulmões ao adentrar o quarto da filha. A garota se senta rapidamente na cama como se tivesse levado um choque (os cabelos apontando para todos os lados pareciam confirmar isso), mas ainda estava sonolenta.

Bom dia mãe. –disse antes de bocejar e levantar da cama.

Bom dia Gina. –Molly respondeu com uma voz tão doce que parecia impossível que ela tivesse gritado há poucos segundos atrás.

Que horas são?

Cinco e meia. Seu pai já está na cozinha tomando café.

Se arrume e desça. Gina foi até o banheiro se trocar e dar um jeito na cara amassada (ela tinha ido dormir tarde). Quando terminou, pegou a varinha em cima da cômoda e, aparatou na cozinha.

Bom dia pai. O que o Profeta Diário tem noticiado? –ela perguntou a Arthur que estava lendo o jornal.

Bom dia filha. –ele cumprimentou –O mesmo de sempre, estão criticando o Ministério.

O que é dessa vez? –a Sra. Weasley pergunta.

Estão acusando-nos de não fazer nada para deter você-sabe-quem.

Idiotas! Será que eles não vêem que há cerca de 18 anos, antes daquele encontro de Voldemort –o Sr. E a Sra. Weasley fizeram cara feia ao ouvir aquele nome –com Harry ainda bebê, naquela época era muito pior? Com certeza que era! E eles ainda vêm dizer que não estamos fazendo nada? Ora, me poupem!

Clama! Se acalme Gina. –o Sr. Weasley disse. A ruiva soltou um profundo suspiro e respondeu:

Tudo bem, esse jornal sempre foi sensacionalista mesmo. Vamos indo?

Vamos. Até mais Molly. –o Sr. Weasley disse antes de dar um beijo de despedida em sua esposa e aparatar.

Tchau mãe. –Gina disse e aparatou no Ministério da Magia para mais um dia árduo de trabalho. No fim da tarde Gina terminou o turno e foi indo em direção do elevador. Apertou o botão e esperou alguns segundos, quando a porta se abriu:

Harry? –ela perguntou ao entrar e ver um homem alto e muito bonito de negros cabelos rebeldes e profundos olhos verdes por trás de óculos com armação redonda. -O homem levantou a cabeça e mirou-a Sim, era mesmo Harry:

Gina! Que bom te ver. –ele disse enquanto a puxava para um abraço apertado.

Faz já um tempo que não nos vemos, também...Com essa vida corrida que levamos. –ela disse sorrindo quando ele a soltou –E a Hermione?

Está bem, continua trabalhando como medibruxa no St. Mungus. Você parece estar meio desanimada. Estou certo?

Na verdade estou é cansada, mas nada que uma boa noite de sono não resolva.

Não se preocupe. -tem uma coisa que vai botar um sorriso nesse rostinho cansado. –Harry disse sorrindo misteriosamente.

O que está escondendo de mim Sr. Harry Potter? –ela perguntou curiosa e desconfiada.

Você vai ver. Até mais! E apareça no meu apê pra um chá. –Harry disse saindo do elevador no nível dois (ele ia para o Quartel General dos aurores, já que era o chefe deles). Ao chegar ao átrio Gina foi até a recepção:

Oi Neville! –Gina cumprimentou o amigo –Tem alguma carta pra mim? –perguntou ao recepcionista.

Seu nome é... -Virgínia Weasley. -Ah sim. Duas cartas chegaram endereçadas a srta.

Muito obrigada. –Gina agradeceu pegando os dois envelopes.

Quer ir até a lanchonete um instantinho? –Neville perguntou –Assim podemos bater um papo enquanto comemos alguma coisa.

O.k. Tenho algum tempo, mas tem que ser rápido. –Gina disse olhando em seu relógio de pulso. Na lanchonete Gina sentou-se a uma mesa enquanto Neville foi fazer os pedidos. Foi aí que se lembrou das cartas e abriu primeiro a carta que lhe parecia ser a mais formal:

_Prezada Srta. Weasley, _

_O Quartel General dos aurores tem o prazer de informá-la, o resultado de seu teste de aptidão para se tornar auror. Sua nota foi A, portanto a senhorita foi considerada apta a exercer o cargo._

_Parabéns! Compareça em nosso Quartel General na segunda-feira às 8:00h da manhã e trataremos de detalhes. Atenciosamente, Harry Potter Quartel General dos Aurores _

_Ministério da Magia_

_P.S.: Foi mal Gina, mas eu tinha que escrever formalmente e também não podia te contar antes . Parabéns mesmo, porque você merece. Sei que esteve se esforçando muito. No final valeu a pena tanta dedicação, né? Beijos e tchau!_

Ao terminar de ler Gina tinha lágrimas nos olhos:

O que te aconteceu? –Neville perguntou preocupado.

Fiquei emocionada. Estou tão feliz! Leia. –Gina disse e entregou a carta nas mãos do amigo.

Parabéns Gina! Eu sei o quanto você se esforçou para esse teste.

Obrigada Nev. –Gina agradeceu e deu um beijo na bochecha dele, o fazendo corar. Os dois comeram seus X-saladas e tomaram a vitamina de frutas:

Tenho que ir. –Gina disse se levantando.

Não esqueça a sua outra carta. –Neville lembrou, vendo um envelope lacrado que havia caído do bolso da garota.

Obrigada por tudo Nev. –ela disse depois de apanhar o envelope. A ruiva seguiu até um dos boxes do banheiro feminino e adentrou-o. Apoiou as costas contra a porta e analisou o envelope lacrado, ele tinha o selo de Hogwarts. Certamente era uma carta de Dumbledore.

"Mas o que será que Dumbledore pode ter escrito? Só lendo para saber"

. Então a curiosidade levou a maior e ela resolver ler ali mesmo:

_Srta. Weasley,_

_Preciso ter uma séria conversa com você. Não posso adiantar nada por carta (caso seja interceptada), mas posso lhe garantir que é de suma importância. Compareça em meu escritório às 20:00h de hoje. Se não puder vir, me comunique-me o mais depressa possível. _

_Atenciosamente, Alvo Dumbledore. _

"Qual assunto importante? Deve ter relação com a Ordem."

Pensou e apartou em seu quarto. Após tomar um banho desceu para a cozinha e encontrou os pais:

Vai jantar querida? –a Sra. Weasley pergunta.

Não obrigada. Comi um lanche e por isso estou sem fome.

Molly e eu estávamos conversando. Você já recebeu o resultado do teste para auror? –o Sr. Weasley perguntou.

Gina abriu um sorriso de orelha à orelha e respondeu:

Sim. E adivinhem? Eu passei!

Parabéns filha. –os dois disseram e a abraçaram.

Quando começa? –Molly perguntou.

Segunda-feira.

Perdi a minha assistente, mas para uma boa causa. –Arthur disse. Gina olhou no relógio, já era 19:50h:

Eu tenho que sair. Dumbledore quer me ver, depois conto a vocês. –Gina disse e aparatou em Hogsmeade (todos sabiam aparatar, por isso raramente havia pó-de-flu na Toca). Na Zonko's havia uma lareira pública, então ela foi até lá e jogou pó-de-flu na lareira:

Escritório do diretor de Hogwarts! Ela foi rodando, mas segundos depois já se encontrava na sala de Dumbledore:

Boa noite srta. Weasley. Sente-se.

Boa noite Professor. –Gina disse e sentou-se na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha do diretor.

A srta. deve estar se perguntando qual é a finalidade dessa conversa que pretendo ter. Estou certo? Gina concordou com a cabeça:

Pois bem. A srta. sabe que Voldemort ultimamente tem estado na moita e isso porque ele está planejando algo. Digo algo, porque não sei o que ele pretende. O que sei é que ele anda espalhando os comensais por diversos lugares. A Ordem está precisando de novos espiões.

Mas e o Professor Snape? -Foi mandado para a Alemanha.

O que Voldemort pretende mandando comensais para outros lugares?

Creio que seja conseguir aliados estrangeiros. Enfim, eu entendo se recusar, mas pelo menos pense a respeito...

Eu ainda não entendi onde o senhor quer chegar.

Não me interrompa agora, por favor. –Dumbledore disse e Gina corou envergonhada –Você seria perfeita para espionar. É astuta, determinada e tem todo o preparo que um auror possui. O que eu quero te pedir é um favor muito grande. Preciso que para espionar penetre no círculo íntimo de Voldemort e também que consiga um aliado para a Ordem. Resumindo: Preciso que se torne uma Comensal da Morte.

Gina arregalou os olhos e deixou o queixo cair despercebidamente. Será que ela estava ouvindo coisas? Dumbledore havia mesmo lhe pedido o que estava pensando? Não adiantava querer se enganar, ela ouvira claramente.

Ao ver que Gina estava paralisada em choque Dumbledore disse:

Eu já terminei, Srta. Weasley? Não gostaria de manifestar a sua opinião?

Comensal da Morte? Eu? –Gina perguntou assim que se recuperou.


	2. Tentando Levar Uma Vida Normal

Capítulo 2:

Tentando levar uma vida normal

Comensal da Morte? Eu? –Gina tornou a perguntar, mas dessa vez para si mesma.

Sim, mas não precisa me responder agora. Sei que é uma decisão difícil.

-Decisão? Eu já decidi. Para mim o seu pedido é uma ordem.

Não quero que se sinta obrigada, esteja à vontade para me dizer não.

Eu quero fazer isso pela Ordem, sei que vai ser difícil, mas vou me esforçar.

Bem, se já decidiu irei mandar uma carta ao Professor Snape e quando ele me responder, um de nós entrará em contato com você. Não conte a ninguém, é uma missão secreta.

-Até mais Professor. –Gina disse meio maquinalmente ao pegar o pó-de-flu.

-Até. –respondeu Dumbledore.

A Toca! –Gina disse claramente e momentos depois já estava em sua casa.

Como foi filha? –Molly perguntou ao ver a filha sair da lareira.

-Normal. Vou dormir, estou muito cansada. –Gina respondeu antes de aparatar no banheiro. –Molly ia aparatar atrás da filha, mas percebeu que ela realmente estava um trapo e precisava de descanso. A garota tomou um banho de lavar a alma, a chuveirada de água fria ajudou-a a clarear a mente.

Seria realmente perigoso. Ela estaria colocando sua própria vida em risco, mas era preciso. Sua contribuição seria de extrema utilidade. Ao sair do banho sua cabeça continuava a fervilhar de pensamentos e preocupações, mas mesmo assim estava tão cansada que adormeceu quase que instantaneamente.

Gina já estava trabalhando como auror há 1 mês, ou seja, de novo era uma sexta-feira. Acabou descobrindo que seu trabalho não chegava a se diferenciar muito do que fazia na Ordem. Quando deu seis horas da noite, ela estava saindo do Ministério da Magia com Harry.

Já estavam na metade do átrio quando alguém a chamou:

Hei! Espere Srta. Weasley! Gina se virou na direção da voz e era o recepcionista quem lhe falava:

Sim? –ela perguntou.

-Chegou uma carta urgente para a srta.

-Obrigada! –Gina agradeceu, pegou a carta e guardou-a no bolso. A ruiva já tinha uma boa idéia do que se tratava e por isso achou melhor lê-la depois:

Você não vai ler? –Harry perguntou.

Gosto de ler as minhas cartas antes de dormir. –mentiu. Harry resolveu não insistir no assunto:

Gina, eu gostaria muito que você jantasse no meu apartamento hoje.

-Hoje? Assim de repente...por quê? –ela perguntou surpresa.

Na verdade é segredo, mas eu vou te contar. O Rony vai pedir a Luna em casamento. Então ele me pediu que organizasse uma comemoração.

-Se importa de me esperar aqui um instante? Esqueci um memorando em cima da minha mesa.

Não, pode ir. Gina saiu correndo em direção ao elevador e desceu no primeiro nível em que ele parou. Olhou para os dois lados e não viu ninguém:

-Lumus. –murmurou e abriu a carta.

_Srta. Weasley,_

O Professor Dumbledore entrou em contato comigo e informou-me que a srta. está disposta a correr os riscos necessários e se tornar uma Comensal da Morte para fazer um serviço de espionagem para a Ordem da Fênix. Eu já disse ao Lord das Trevas que quer serví-lo, no começo ficou surpreso, é verdade. Mas no final aceitou e até ficou satisfeito.

_Um comensal a estará esperando na Travessa do Tranco, em frente da loja Borgin & Burkes. Esteja no lugar marcado às 15:00h de domingo (não se atrase!). _

_Você deverá dizer ao comensal "Sou aquela a quem esperas para levar ao Mestre." E ele responderá "E eu sou aquele que cumpre a ordem de te levar a ele."_

_Dessa forma você terá certeza se é a pessoa certa. Recomendo que aja com naturalidade, não demonstre fraqueza, seja fria e garanto que terá que usar oclumência, porque o Lord é ótimo em legiminência. _

_Boa sorte (sei que vai precisar...) _

_Severo Snape _

Quando Gina terminou de ler, engoliu em seco e respirou fundo. Então decidiu voltar pra onde havia deixado Harry esperando. Agora que lera a carta sabia que precisaria de uma distração e a proposta que Harry fizera lhe parecia mais ideal que nunca:

Você vem comigo? –Harry perguntou.

Sim, é claro. –Gina respondeu e em seguida aparataram no apartamento de Harry. Ela já havia ido até lá, mas notou a diferença na organização. Por isso comentou:

Nossa, que arrumação! Não me lembro de tanta organização da sua parte.

-É a Hermione. Com aquela mania de perfeição, não deixa que nada fique fora do lugar.

Ela está morando aqui?

Sim, faz uma semana.

E vocês? Quando irão casar? Não pode ficar enrolando ela, Harry.

Eu não quero casar agora. Não no meio dessa guerra, seria complicado me dedicar a uma família. Para o Rony é mais simples, porque ele não é auror. –Harry respondeu sério –E quando você vai arranjar um namorado? Gina corou e Harry riu do constrangimento dela:

Hum...que horas os outros chegam? –ela perguntou mudando de assunto propositadamente.

Sete e meia...Não adianta querer mudar de assunto Gina. Eu quero ser padrinho de um monte de ruivinhos que me chamarão de "tio Harry".

Harry! Eu nem ao menos tenho namorado e nem tenho tempo de pensar nessas coisas. Não tem o mínimo sentido você vir com esse papo pra cima de mim.

O Neville gosta de você e isso não é nenhuma novidade.

Eu gosto muito do Neville, mas apenas como amigo. Não estou apaixonada por ninguém, não tenho cabeça pra isso. Eu só poderei cuidar da minha vida pessoal quando essa guerra acabar. Entende? –Gina terminou com o semblante triste. Harry puxou-a para um abraço e afagou os cabelos cor-de-fogo dela em um fraternal gesto de consolo:

Não fique assim, Gina. Vamos mudar de assunto, o.k.? Me ajuda nos preparativos? Então qual vai ser o menu? A Luna adora torta de morangos.

O Rony não resiste a uma lasanha.

Perfeito! Então está decidido. Lasanha, torta de morangos e champagne. Harry concordou e conjurou uma mesa pronta para o jantar de 6 pessoas:

Bom trabalho Harry! –Gina elogiou.

Obrigado –agradeceu –Agora é só esperar. Mal Harry havia terminado de dizer e Hermione chegou:

-Oi, amor. –Mione disse jogando-se nos braços de Harry e dando-lhe um beijo.

-Hem, hem. –Gina pigarreou igual a Umbridge e Hermione se soltou de Harry como tivesse levado um choque.

Oi Gina! Desculpe por não ter te notado. –Hermione disse abraçando-a –Como vai?

Vou...indo. –Gina ia responder que ia bem, mas aí lembrou-se que ter que se tornar uma Comensal da Morte não poderia ser considerado algo bom.

Boa noite, cheguei atrasado? –Neville pergunta ao chegar e cumprimenta a todos.

-Dessa vez não está atrasado. –Harry informou a ele.

Noite. –cumprimentou Rony.

Oi. –Luna diz vagamente, continuava a mesma desligada de sempre. Então pousou seus protuberantes olhos azuis na mesa posta –Qual o motivo desse jantar? Rony não quis me contar.

Primeiro vamos nos sentar e depois eu conto. –Rony disse e todos se sentaram. Rony virou-se para sua direita e segurou a mão de Luna:

Quer saber o motivo? –Rony perguntou sério a encarando e todos fizeram silêncio.

Quero. –Luna respondeu etéreamente.

Bem. –Rony engoliu em seco –Luna Lovegood, quer se casar comigo?

-Que meigo! –Gina exclama e todos fazem "Shiu!" para fazê-la calar, queriam ouvir a resposta que Luna daria.

O que você disse? –Luna pergunta.

-Não acredito. Você não ouviu? –Rony perguntou abismado.

Só quero ter certeza. Repete pra mim, sim? –ela pediu de forma meiga e Rony ficou derretido.

-Eu quero saber se aceita casar comigo. –Rony afirmou. Luna sorriu abertamente, parecendo voltar a Terra e respondeu:

Claro, eu te amo Rony.

Eu também. –ele disse e puxou-a para um beijo. Hermione, Harry, Gina e Neville começaram a aplaudir e os dois ficaram muito encabulados.

Vamos ao banquete. Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou morto de fome. –Harry confessou e foi apoiado unanimemente. Todos se deliciaram com o jantar, mas a maior beneficiada foi Gina. O noivado de Rony fez com que ela se esquecesse um pouco ao que estaria sujeita dali a dois dias.

Sábado amanheceu chuvoso e o estado do tempo parecia refletir a série de conflitos que se passavam dentro de Gina. Ela resolvera passar esse dia junto com sua família e isso lhe fora facilitado, porque a Sra. Weasley preparara um almoço em comemoração ao trabalho como auror (foi o único dia em que quase todos poderiam comparecer, exceto Fleur que estava fazendo umas fotos para uma revista). Harry, Hermione, Luna e Neville também viriam.

Todos pareciam bastante animados, menos Gina que estava muito calada. Até que a Sra. Weasley teve uma idéia que forçaria Gina a falar:

Gina. Faça um discurso, querida! –ela sugeriu com um sorriso.

Discurso! Discurso! –muitas vozes disseram. Então Gina começou a falar:

-Está bem. Hoje eu sou muito grata a vocês todos que me apoiaram e incentivaram. Finalmente consegui realizar o meu sonho de me tornar uma auror e vocês foram de fundamental importância nisso. Me sinto intimada a dizer: Obrigada pai, mãe, Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Rony, Fred, Jorge, Harry, Luna, Neville e Hermione. Agradeço a todos vocês. Quero...que s-saibam –ela não agüentou e começou a chorar –que n-não importa o q-que aconteça...eu sempre serei a Gina que v-vocês conhecem. Nunca duvidem disso.

Ao terminar Gina foi prontamente abraçada pela Sra. Weasley, mas as lágrimas continuavam a lhe cair pela face:

Eu te amo mãe. Não importa o que acontecer, lembre-se disso.

Eu sei, Gina. Eu sei. –a Sra. Weasley respondeu sem entender o porque das palavras da filha.


End file.
